galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Unions Three Class Society
Three Class Society the Union was originally created as a classless society, but the many wars and a pioneer can-do attitude gave rise to the Union Citizen Act. The Act once implemented created, in effect, a three class society. #Union Citizen #Union Residents #Non Cits Union Citizen Anyone residing within the Union that belongs to an Active Member society has the right to become a Union Citizen. Alternatively, individuals from non-Union societies may also become Union Citizens even though their society of origin does not join the Union. Such an individual must complete Union School, have HPI test results on file, pass the citizenship test and spend 22 months at a Union approved service position. That position can (and often is) be in a field of interest to the individual being and is seen as vocational training. A host of benefits are available to Union citizens: * Free Health care (everything teeth, hangnails, cosmetic surgery, counseling, psycho surgery), * Free education on all levels, School, college, University, vocational, * free legal protection (Court Clerks system), OOP) * Access to the Citizen Service Office for any other Social welfare issues * 500 credits/month * Basic housing upon request * Subsidized Travel * Union Bank Account * Basic GalNet account Unrestricted travel within the Union, CITI, No taxes other than a general sales and service tax. Union Residents Union Residents are beings who are in the process of becoming Citizen, Legal Immigrants, School kids. Or persons who refuse to serve, do not want to go to school, do not want to vote. Union residents must pay full price for travel and only basic health care (major injures or serious illnesses) are free. Everything else must be paid for by the individual. No Free Legal protection, Higher education is not free, No Citizen Office , Basic Social services (emergency only) Private Bank account, No basic Galnet. HPI test result must be on file and retested if demanded. Some Local laws might restrict travel or deny community access. Must have Resident ID when leaving place of residence. Must register residence address.Access to Union services and places might be limited, Non Cits Non Cits, visitors and guests of non hostile Non Union societies, Individuals who lost Citizen Status, Individuals refusing to obtain Resident ID, Objecting to government control. Free Medical and Social services reduced to life threatening injuries and diseases, Local laws might restrict access. Travel restricted (Travel documents and temporary ID must be obtained) Legal protection for non-cits is far more limited than for even Union residents and is limited to basic rights (Freedom of choice, freedom of speech, right to be unharmed, (A citizen can not hit or injure a Non Cit other than in self defense) Non Cits may avail to very basic services if available , Local communities are not required to provide. Social Services for Residents and Non Cits It is this level of Social Service the Union Government neglects and usually contracts out to private companies. Larger Space Ports and larger Communities in general have Union Resident and Non Cit Social services available. Union Citizens do not need them. Every problem can be brought to the Citizen Office and a host of solutions and services free of charge are available. i.E. Lost money stranded during travels. Housing in Portels is available for free until travel arrangements to get home are made. Opening a business, Free Business school, Interest free Start Up loans, Chamber of Commerce programs available, want to study at Leedei University 10,000 light years away . Union Education (School Board) assists with moving, finding housing, travel etc. Financial problems - Professional Life manager services are available etc. If you are serious about being a citizen the government is serious about you..) Notes Depending on the individual's age and level of education, the Union School requirements can either consist of the full curriculum that children of Union Citizens receive, or an abbreviated version that prepares an individual to take the Citizen's Test. School age children of Union Citizens receive some of the benefits of Union Citizenship due to their parent's status as Citizens (same medical services and subsidized travel.) Category:Society